Cinta di warung Makan
by yuichi jin
Summary: Ditikung itu... sakit. Apalagi sama benda mati. Makanan pula. Triple broken heart, Grimmjow sudah tak kuat lagi.


Starting wave : Arlesco Arane  
finishing wave : Yuichi Jin  
Cinta Di Warung Makan  
Fandom: Bleach  
Genre: Humor  
Rating: K+  
Summary: Ditikung itu... sakit. Apalagi sama benda mati. Makanan pula. Triple broken heart, Grimmjow sudah tak kuat lagi.

tantangan chalenge **#TAKABURC**

Grimmjow adalah seorang pria dengan roti sobek di perut (dalam arti kiasan, uhm) juga ekspresi sangar 'senggol-bacok' yang membuka warung makan 24 jam di dekat Universitas Hueco Mundo. Sebelumnya, ia merupakan salah satu siswa di Universitas tersebut. Tapi karena tak memiliki biaya, ia memutuskan untuk berhenti kuliah dan membuka warung.

Warungnya selalu ramai pengunjung. Pengunjung tetap? Jangan ditanya. Kawan-kawan lamanya di Universitas juga sering nongkrong disini. Alasannya selain harganya murah dan rasanya enak, mereka sering ngobrol dengan Grimmjow. Melepas rindu, katanya. Halah, omong kosong. Pasti ada alasan lain, yaitu cuci mata.

Yap, Nelliel Tu Oderschwank. Panggilan akrabnya, Neng Nel, sering jadi bahan pandangan serigala-serigala yang mampir kesini. Primadona se-Universitas itu ternyata doyan makan, padahal tubuhnya langsing bak model. Neng Nel sudah menjadi pelanggan tetap warungnya Grimmjow. Berdasarkan observasi, makanan favoritnya adalah Karamie. Mau goreng ataupun rebus, kari ataupun soto, rendang ataupun sate, Neng Nel mencintainya.

Grimmjow sejak lama menaruh hati pada si cewek rambut hijau itu. Sebenarnya pun ia bukan tipe cowok yang malu-malu untuk menyatakan perasaan. Ia sendiri sering memberi 'kode'. Tapi, sejak hari dimana ia memberi kode terakhirnya, Grimmjow merasa segan untuk menyatakan perasaannya secara penuh kepada Neng Nel. Tahu kenapa?

Cintanya ditikung **Karamie.**

Iya, mie. Makanan yang terbuat dari tepung.

Sakit? Sangat. Tapi tidak berdarah.

Kembali ke dua minggu lalu, cerita patah hati ini dituturkan oleh Grimmjow Jaegarjaquez. 

**Cinta Di Warung Makan**

 **.**

 **K+/Humor**

 **.**

 **Ditikung itu... sakit. Apalagi sama benda mati. Makanan pula. Triple broken heart, Grimmjow sudah tak kuat lagi.**

 **.**

 **Alternate Universe, noodle maniac! Nel**

 **.**

 **Mind to Review?**

 ****Siang itu warung makan Grimjow ramai seperti biasanya, kawan-kawannya hadir seperti biasa pula. Mencuci mata dengan tujuan yang jelas, neng nell yang bohai semampai... lah yang menjadi incaran mereka.

siulan-siulan terdengar meriah ketika neliel berjalan ke arah kasir untuk memesan makan siang,  
"Bang Grimjow, Saya pesan seperti yang biasa ya bang." Ucap neng nell dengan suara yang cetar membahana yang membuat keadaan warung menjadi semakin ramai.  
"Iya neng, Tunggu sebentar ya" jawab bang Grimjow yang sibuk menghadapi pelanggan dengan kedipan sebelah matanya kearah neliel.  
neliel melangkah pergi mencari tempat duduk dan mengunggu pesanannya di salah satu meja di temani beberapa pria yang mencoba ingin berkenalan dengan Neliel.

Saat mereka baru mau memulai pembicaraan, Pesanan karamie di letakan dimeja tersebut. Mereka menoleh ke arah orang yang mengantarnya yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan bang Grimjow dengan tampang sangar seolah berkata "gak pergi dari sini, nyawa kalian yang pergi". Dalam sekejap mereka langsung pergi meninggalkan neliel sendirian.

Setelah mereka pergi Grimjow duduk berdua dengan neng nel yang baru saja akan menyantap karamie pesananya.  
"neng nel, neng tau gak?" tanya bang Grimjow sedikit berbasa-basi  
"avaan bang" dengan mulut penuh neng nel menjawab tanpa melihat kearah Grimjow  
"Sebenarnya abang sayang sama neng, jadi..." dengan sedikit malu Grimjow menatap neng nel. Yang ditatap gak perduli dan masih melanjutkan makannya  
dengan khusyuk.

"Sebenarnya abang suka ama neng nel, mau gak neng nel jadi pacar abang?" tanya Grimjow dengan wajah penuh harap yang gak mencerminkan sikap dia yang biasanya 'senggol-bacok' itu.  
"ehm... Bang Grimjow bilang apa barusan, gak jelas bang soalnya lagi khusyuk makan." Dengan Watados nel menjawab pertanyaan Grimjow. Semua pengunjung saja mendengar pernyataan Grimjow, tetapi neng nel gak mendengarnya.  
mendengar jawaban nel yang seperti itu, Hati Grimjow bagai terkena ribuan anak panah. Hancur sudah hati bang Grimjow kita yang sangar ini.

Bang Grimjow yang wajahnya sangar kayak gitu patah hati dan dikalahkan oleh karamie, saksikanlah pemirsa Makanan Karamie yang mengalahkannya. Dengan wajah murung dan aura hitam mengitarinya bang Grimjow pergi meninggalkan neng nel sendirian.  
neng nel yang tidak tahu ada apa, terus melanjutkan makan seperti biasa.  
dia tidak mengetahui sudah menghancurkan hati seorang pria, dan lagi dikalahkan oleh Karamie...

Semenjak kejadian itu, baik Bang Grimjow dan teman-temannya tidak ada lagi yang terlalu dekat dengan neng nel, karena mereka menyadari jika neng nel bertemu karamie dua serasa milik berdua, yang lain ngontrak.

THE END

maaf banget ya kalau garing,sekian lah yang bisa saya buat terimaksih kepada yg sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca fict kami ini  
mohon review jika berminat  
terimakasih 


End file.
